Harry Potter and the Plumbers
by Piece Bot
Summary: What happens when the gang meets the Golden Trio?
1. Introductions

**Title: Harry Potter and the Plumbers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you now." Professor Mcgonagall said to Harry Potter. "When? Now?" Harry asked.

"No tomorrow, of course now!" Ron shouted. "Okay I'll see him right away then."

**In Dumbledore's office…**

"Now Ben, you've got to make sure you don't use your aliens for anything. Got that?" Professor Dumbledore told Ben. "Yeah sure. I've done it heaps of times before." Kevin and Gwen gave him serious looks. "What?" Ben asked.

"Ah, Harry Potter's here." Dumbledore said. "Come in!" Harry walked in. "You wanted to see me professor?" he asked not noticing the other three occupants gazing at him in awe. "Yes. I wanted to talk about these three children, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. They're exchange students from America. Their parents wanted them to have a magical education." Dumbledore told him "Why didn't they receive their letters from one of the American schools?" Harry asked him. "We were away doing other business." Kevin replied. "Oh" Harry said "Now why don't you show them to the Great Hall where they can be sorted just after the first years." Dumbledore said "OK" said Harry.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys but I promise I will get some more chapters up as soon as possible. Can anyone tell me what houses Ben, Gwen and Kevin should be sorted into? While you're doing that can you please tell me what traits they should have? THANX**


	2. Sorting

**Chapter 2: Sorting**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.**

Harry led Ben and Co. towards the great hall. "Wait out here." Harry said to them. "Why are we even here?" Ben asked the others. "Grandma Verdona asked me if I wanted some training with her to be an Anadite but I still refused. So she told me it was either that or come to Hogwarts to study some magic that even Charmcaster doesn't know. I asked her if I could bring you two along and she agreed wholeheartedly." Gwen informed Ben. "I also remember her having a twinkle in her eye." Gwen added thoughtfully "Who's that old bag?" Kevin asked Gwen. Unfortunately McGonagall overheard and thwacked him. "OW! What was that for?" Kevin asked. "That was for calling me an old bag. And in future Mr. Levin you may call me Professor McGongall." McGonagall reprimanded him.

"Your just in time to be sorted anyway." McGonagall told them all. "All of you are in fifth year am I correct?" She asked them. "Yes ma'am" Ben said. "Okay then wait out here while I inform the students." McGonagall told them. McGonagall walked back into the noisy hall and told everyone to quiet down. "STUDENTS!" Everyone stopped talking almost immediately when she said that. "Just outside the Great Hall are three new exchange students from America. Their names are Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. They are starting at Hogwarts today so make sure you give them a warm welcome." She told everyone. McGonagall walked back out and told them to follow her. She replaced the stool and old frayed hat back where it was when the first years came in. The hat then started to break out in song:

_In times of old when I was new  
>And Hogwarts barely started<br>The Founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted:<br>nited by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<br>"Together we will build and teach!"  
>The Four good friends decided<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might someday be divided,<br>For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?<br>So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there and so can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<br>Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry is purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<br>Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name,"<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
>And treat them just the same."<br>These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light,<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A House in which they might<br>Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning, just like him,<br>And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor,<br>Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
>And taught them all she knew,<br>Thus the Houses and their founders  
>Retained friendships firm and true.<br>So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>For several happy years,<br>But the discord crept among us  
>Feeding on our faults and fears.<br>The Houses that, like pillars four,  
>Had once held up our school,<br>Now turned upon each other and,  
>Divided, sought to rule.<br>And for a while it seemed the school  
>Must meet an early end,<br>What with dueling and with fighting  
>And the clash of friend on friend<br>And at last there came a morning  
>When old Slytherin departed<br>And though the fighting then died out  
>He left us quite downhearted.<br>And never since the founders four  
>Were whittled down to three<br>Have the Houses been united  
>And they once were meant to be.<br>And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>And you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>Because that is what I'm for,<br>But this year I'll go further,  
>Listen closely to my song:<br>Though condemned I am to split you  
>Still I worry that it's wrong,<br>Though I must fulfill my duty  
>And must quarter every year<br>Still I wonder whether sorting  
>May not bring the end I fear.<br>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>The warning history shows,<br>For our Hogwarts is in danger  
>From external, deadly foes<br>And we must unite inside her  
>Or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you..  
>Let the sorting now begin <em>

"Levin, Kevin!" McGonagall read out.

Kevin walked up and placed the hat on his head. "_Ah, Mr. Levin. Where to put you? You have courage and strength not bad qualities, not bad at all. But you have desires that rival that of your cousins. You also had some difficulties as well. Better be…. _"GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor house cheered.

"Tennyson, Ben!" McGonagall read.

Ben walked up and placed the hat on his head. _"Ah, Mr. Tennyson. Where to put you?_ _You have strength to rival that of Hagrid's, thanks to Humongosaur." "How did he -" _Ben thought_ "I can read your thoughts Mr. Tennyson. Now, back to where you can be put. Better be…." _"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered as loud as they could. You could hear Fred and George yelling that they have the hero of heroes in their house. Kevin just smiled.

"Tennyson, Gwendolyn!" McGonagall called out for the last time that breakfast.

Gwen walked up and placed the hat on her head. _"Ah, Miss. Tennyson. How nice of you to join us. I remember placing your Grandma Verdona at Hogwarts as well. You have smarts, good looks, even bravery. That adds to it. Better be…." _"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor house cheered yet again.

**After the feast…..**

"Harry can you show them to the Gryffindor common room please?" Dumbledore asked Harry. "Sure." He replied. "Follow me" The gang followed Harry, Ron and Hermione up to the portrait of an exceedingly fat lady. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked. "Ultimatrix DNA" Hermione replied, Ben feeling confused why it would be about him. The Golden Trio led them into the common room. "Gwen, follow me." Hermione told Gwen. The boys just followed Ron and Harry up to their dorms.


	3. Enemies Unite

**Chapter 3: Enemies Unite**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing**

Aggregor and Hex were walking through a graveyard. It wasn't any old graveyard, oh no. It was much more than that. For you see that there was a rumour going around that You-Know-Who was situated around there. Aggregor and his _colleague_ didn't take notice of such things for you see, Aggregor wasn't normal and neither was Hex. Hex was a magician and Aggregor was a mix of five different aliens all merged into one. He had Water Hazard's hands, NRG's head for a neck, AmpFibian's head, Armordrillo's legs and arms and Terraspin's stomach. (For those that don't know the alien's I just mentioned that were part of Aggregor were five fugitives as well as Ben's alien copies) They both came to make a deal with You-Know-Who. A deal that will benefit them all…..

Voldemort was waiting for them near the centre of the graveyard, standing on his father's grave, who he disliked very much. Aggregor and Hex approached him. "Voldemort" They both said in unison. "Yes?" He replied in that cold high voice. "We have come to make a deal." Aggregor said. "What kind of deal?" Voldemort answered. "A deal that will benefit both parties and we will be able to get rid of both our mortal enemies." Hex proposed the deal the he and Aggregor made on their way over to meet Voldemort. "Hm… so you're proposing that if we got rid of our mortal enemies, I Harry Potter and you…" "Ben Tennyson"

"Ah well thank you. We would be able to rule the world together?"

"Yes"

"Very Well"

**Sorry about the short chappie again. Always R&R!**


	4. First Day and Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4: First Day and Diagon Alley**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing **

Ben got out of the Gryffindor dormitory bed he was in and gave himself a shake, trying to clear his head of the last remnants of sleep that everyone has. Next to him Kevin was doing the same. As was Harry and Ron (the other boys already went down to breakfast) in the fifth year dorm room. Ben and the others walked down to find their friends waiting for them at the bottom. "What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked them all. "We just got up." Harry yawned. "We've been waiting here for five hours!" Gwen shrieked at them. "Oh crumbs! I have to get to Quidditch practice!" Harry exclaimed. "You guys missed breakfast!" Gwen yelled again. "What were we going to do again today? oh yeah we Professor McGonagall straight after breakfast!" Gwen positively shrieked at them. "OK, OK" Ben said. "Yeah we're going, we're going." Kevin yawned. As Ben and Co. went to Professor McGonagall's office Harry was making his way down to the Quidditch stadium. "You wanted to see us Professor?" Kevin asked. "Yes, I Would like to take you to Diagon Alley." McGonagall replied. "How will we get there?" Gwen asked. "The Headmaster has given me permission to use side-apparition to get you all to Diagon Alley. Here's your list of books and equipment." As she said that she handed them all a list. Which said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_OF  
>WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Sets of plain work robes (black)_

_Plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_Pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_Winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) **__By Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic **__By Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory **__By Adalbert Waffling_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration **__By Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **__By Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Droughts and Potions **__By Arseninus Jigger_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **__By Newt Scamander_

_**A Practical Guide to Magic **__As Issued by The Ministry of Magic_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

Ben saw that everyone else had the same letter. "So when are we going?" Ben asked "Right Now!" McGonagall replied.

**In Diagon Alley…..**

"We are we?" Gwen asked. "We are in the Leaky Cauldron, gateway to Diagon Alley." McGonagall answered. "How will we get our money?" Kevin asked. From Gringotts" McGonagall answered yet again as they walked out. The group could see a huge white building towering above all the others. As they walked towards it they could here yells all around them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMETHING'S COMING TOWARDS US!" someone screamed. As the group looked up and around they could see people flying towards them. "It's Agreggor" Ben growled, activating his ultimatrix. Not caring if anyone saw him change. "And Hex" Gwen identified the other figure, her eyes glowing a bright pink. "Mind if I borrow that?" Kevin aske McGonagall. "Sure, but you haven't learnt any magic yet." McGonagall said. I won't be using magic." Kevin said while absorbing the wood from McGonagall's wand. Kevin felt energy coursing through. _Uh oh, shoudn't have done that _he thinks a bit late. Ben transformed into a gigantic lizard which yelled out "Humongosaur!". Humongosaur slapped the omnitrix symbol on his cheast and transformed to "Ultimate Humongosaur!" Agreggor stopped mid-air. "You think you can stop me?" He asks triumphantly. "Yeah. And I'm going to smash you to bits!" Humongosaur replied. "Can you guys stop taunting each other and get on with it?" Gwen yelled.

**If anyone wants to have their own character in the story they can put in their review what kind of hero they want to be I don't care if you want a DC hero, Marvel hero or any other kind of hero. If it's something of your own choice then state what name you want, what power and what your costume would be okay? Remember to R&R!**


	5. Battle in Diagon Alley

**Chapter 5: Battle in Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**Thanks to two people who made their own characters, LADYYUKI16 and CPTCRAZY148 I thank you again.**

Ultimate Humongosaur shot bone-fragment missiles at Aggregor while Kevin and Gwen took off after Hex.

"You think that can stop me?" Aggregor shouted at Ben.

"Probably not" Humongosaur confessed.

"Need some help?" Rex asked Humongosaur.

"Yeah … I could Robot Boy." "LET'S DO THIS!" They said together.

Ultimate Humongosaur slapped his chest, changed back to Humongosaur and changed into Upgrade. Upgrade merged with Rex and they became Upgrade Rex.

"What are you doing?" Aggregor asked them.

"Defeating you!" Upgrade Rex said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Aggregor taunted them.

Rex built his Boogie Pack and Upgrade turned it into a rocket pack. They shot off towards Aggregor and while Rex was still flying he built his Smack Hands and upgraded them with spikes. Rex shot the hands off to Aggregor and it him, full impact. Aggregor didn't even move an inch.

"Hang on a minute, I have to call some back up." Upgrade told Rex. He came off Rex and changed back to Ben. He ran off into an alley branching off of the main one, while Rex bought him some time. He called a couple of new Plumber recruits.

"Hey Yuki Kuran, try to come to Diagon Alley we have some major problems." Ummm …. OK." Yuki Kuran replied hesitantly. Yuki was always wearing a blue t-shirt, skin-tight black jeans, a red scarf around her neck and a brown leather jacket.

"Lynn, come to Diagon Alley and help us." Ben told Lynn.

"OK" Lynn replied. Lynn was wearing a red shirt, purple pants and a black skirt. Lynn and Yuki appeared in a flash of black light by Lynn's Anodite powers.

"That was fast." Ben told them.

"Yeah. I'm good like that." Lynn boasted.

"Ready to take down Aggregor and Hex?" He asked the girls.

"You didn't tell us anything about that." Lynn and Yuki protested.

"I kind of forgot to mention it." Ben whimply replied

"Yuki, you take down Hex and help Gwen and Kevin." Ben told her.

"Lynn, follow me." They both headed back to the area where Rex was fighting Aggregor. He looked worn out.

"Ready to go Upgrade again?" Rex asked Ben."I see you've brought help."

'Yeah this is Lynn. She's a Plumber recruit." Ben told Rex.

Ben went Upgrade again and merged with Rex while Lynn started firing black bolts of mana at Aggregor. Rex was building things while Upgrade was, well, upgrading them. Aggregor took all this laughing. But one lucky shot from Kevin, who had finished with Hex along with Gwen and Yuki. Who Upgrade Rex saw knocked out.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Crazy Kevin said. Now Aggregor looked like he was being beaten. While this was happening Lynn. Ben and Rex went to check on Gwen and Yuki.

"Are they all right?" Lynn asked Ben.

"Yeah, but Kevin's not!" Ben went after Kevin, who absorbed Aggregor's powers.

"Hey Kevin!" Ben shouted to Crazy Kevin

"What do you want?" Crazy Kevin shouted back.

"I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Ben shouted yet again.

"NO DEAL!" Crazy Kevin shouted and he ran away.

**Me: Yes! Fifth chappie finally done! **

**Ben: Are there going to be anymore chappies?**

**ME: Possibly**

**Crazy Kevin: *shouting* WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?**

**Rex: *flying in with boogie pack* Yeah, what is going on here?**

**Me: Ben and I were just talking about if there were going to be anymore chapters.**

**Gwen: *teleporting in* There had better be**

**Crazy Kevin: *shouting again* YAY! GWEN'S HERE!**

**Gwen: *teleporting Kevin somewhere* Now where were we?**

**Rex: Please**

**Ben: Rate**

**Me: and**

**Ben: *changing into Waybig***

**Waybig: REVIEW!**

**Me; Waybig is too big to be in here! CHANGE BACK!**


	6. Ben's Wand

**Chapter 6: Ben's Wand**

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Everyone else: *sleepily* How ya going?**

**Me: Oh come on, don't be like that! Aren't you guys pumped?**

**Ben: Nah, not really. We've been waiting for you for so long that we all fell asleep for half a year and bit.**

**Me: Oh come on! You got to be joking!**

**Rex: *yawns* Can we get on with the story?**

**Me: *grumbles* Yeah sure, why not?**

**Crazy Kevin: YOU LEFT US ON CLIFFHANGER! I AM ASHAMED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.**

After Kevin flew away, everyone reconvened at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ben and Gwen had their stuff from Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall had brought Kevin's things back and put them on his bed in the dormitory.

"Can anyone explain what's happening here?" McGonagall asked accusingly.

"I had no idea that my enemies would try and find us here." Ben replied.

"You know what we forgot to do? We forgot to get our wands!" Gwen screamed at Ben.

"Oh yeah, I knew we forgot something." Ben snapped his fingers as he said that.

"Well I'll take you there and we'll get your wands straight away." Dumbledore unexpectedly said. "Otherwise you'll have to be kicked out. And I don't want to do that."

"Okay then. But how are we going to get there Headmaster?" Ben asked tentatively.

"By apparition of course!" Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

Ben and Gwen held onto Dumbledore's arms, one on either side, and managed to apparate just in front of a shabby shop in Diagon Alley, with a sign above it that read _Ollivander's Proud Wandmakers since 382 BC_.

"After you." Dumbledore gestured with his hand into the open shop.

They walked in and saw that it was chock full of thin pencil-shaped boxes all over the shop. A thin old man came out of the back room, which was hidden among the shelves. He was dressed in what looked like a wizard's cloak with lace-lined pockets.

"What can I do for you?" Ollivander asked Dumbledore, completely ignoring Ben and Gwen.

"I need two wands for these young children." Dumbledore said.

He placed his hands on the shoulders of Ben and Gwen.

"Ah yes, Benjamin and Gwendolyn Tennyson. The two young heroes of the alien world. Is Kevin Levin with you?" He asked and told in a scholar-like way.

"Uh, how do you know about us?" Gwen asked.

"I've been told about you by your Grandpa Max. He did say that you would be coming any day now." Ollivander replied.

"Hm. Okay"

"Now about your wands, I've got one that's just right for you Ben. It came in only yesterday. Someone dropped it off by the name of Azmuth." Ollivander went into the back and brought out a capsule that looks just like the one where Ben found his omnitrix. Ollivander pressed a button and it opened to reveal a thin, metallic wand. As Ben held it up he heard the Ultimatrix say,

"_Wand function not recognised. Need to see creator._"

"Oh no. Not again." Ben said as the Ultimatrix lit up. But instead of the Ultimatrix taking him to Primus, it brought Azmuth to the wand shop instead.

"What's this about me being called?" Azumth stare angrily at Ben.

"It's not my fault! The Ultimatrix said that a wand function wasn't recognised!"

"Oh. I see. Well then let me look at it. Ollivander can I see the wand as well?"

Ollivander handed the wand to the little grey alien and Azmuth began fiddling around with both the Ultimatrix and the wand. After a few minutes of tinkering Azmuth got the Ultimatrix working.

"Let's see what it says now." Azmuth said.

Ben put the wand up to the Ultimatrix and it said,

"_Wand function recognised standing by to access aliens again_"

"What does it mean by 'wand function recognised'?" Ben asked Azmuth.

"I managed to reconfigure the Ultimatrix to wirelessly connect with the wand. If you use magic with your wand you won't be able to access your aliens, but if your turn into an alien and then use whatever magic you've learned, you'll still be able to use your aliens abilities as well. Turn the wand over." Azmuth instructed Ben.

Ben turned the wand over and to his surprise he saw an icon swirling about with all his different aliens.

"What does this icon do?" Ben asked Azmuth.

"If you touch the icon you'll get a hologram coming out of it. You'll then be able to twist the icon and the alien currently selected will switch. If you touch the centre of the alien you'll be able to change into the alien you choose. The best thing about it though, is that if you lose the wand the Ultimatrix will summon it right back to you." After the lengthy explanation, Ben steps aside and talks about it some more with Azmuth.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson, it's your turn."

**Me: Yay! Another cliffhanger.**

**Rex: Do I get a wand?  
>Me: Maybe, if you'll tell your story after Gwen gets her wand.<strong>

**Everyone: Always R&R!**


	7. Gwen's Wand

**Chapter 7: Gwen's Wand**

**Me: Time for another chapter!**

**Everyone: yay**

**Me: Don't look so bummed. It's going to be great! Gwen gets her own wand.**

**Gwen: YES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.**

"Gwendolyn Tennyson. It's your turn" Ollivander said to her, making her jump.

"Okay. What and where is it?"

"I actually don't know. I think your grandma Verdona has it. She should be –"

In a flash of violet light Verdona appeared in her Anodite form.  
>"GRANDMA!" Gwen yelled as she jumped up and hugged her grandma.<p>

"Hey, Kiddo!" Grandma Verdona replied to Gwen's vicious hug. "I'm here to give you something, a wand to help you with your wizarding studies."

"Great. Where is it?"

"It should be… ah, here it is." Verdona handed Gwen a wand that looked like it was made out of pure magic. When Gwen touched it, it glowed pink, like her anodite powers.

"That's an interesting wand. May I ask where you got it?" Ollivander asked Verdona.

"I made it." She left it at that and teleported back to wherever she came from.

"Okay, I guess I have to figure out how to use it for myself."

**Me: Finally finished.**

**Everyone: Harrumph!**

**Me: Great. Thanks for the support.**

**Me: *XI* Rate and Review plz**

**Sorry it was so short. I've had serious writer's block lately and I may be putting these up once a month or so. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer.**


	8. HIATUS MESSAGE

**HIATUS MESSAGE**

**This story is on temporary hiatus because I have no inspiration whatsoever. So if any of you have any ideas for how it this story can continue please put it in the reviews.**


End file.
